<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hidden Prince by fivedragonsstudios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045122">The hidden Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios'>fivedragonsstudios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Badass Bilbo, Bilbo is a different age, Bilbo is frerin's son, Blacksmith!Bilbo, Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, For reasons, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Still using my phone, some mistakes may be due to that. Feel free to point anything out.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Ori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>hobbitficcollect</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still using my phone, some mistakes may be due to that. Feel free to point anything out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo Baggins was not a nice hobbit. He had a nasty tongue and was the best at subtle insults. Dwarves, apparently, could not understand subtlety. Or at the very least they had ignored his biting words as they raided one of his pantries and made a mess of his floors.</p><p>Now there was this new dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield, who was looking at him like he was trash. "What type of weapon do you prefer?" Bilbo crossed his arms "I don't see how that holds any importance." Thorin raised his brow "As I thought… He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."</p><p>Oh...so dwarves were more direct with their insults? Bilbo could work with that. "Well, you look more like a stable hand than a leader." A gasp sounded somewhere that Bilbo ignored. "Also a burglar shouldn't need any weapon, just their stealth and perhaps even sharp wit...though I am sure some burglars are dumb as rocks."</p><p>Thorin scowled "You must be the latter then" Bilbo lowered his arms and felt a spike of anger. "Well I'm smarter than any of you dwarves! Those lot in the dining room are so slow they wouldn't even notice if I poisoned the food that they <i>stole</i>." </p><p>Thorin moved, looming over Bilbo more (or trying to, Bilbo was tall for a hobbit). Bilbo didn't even flinch, he just glowered at the dwarf. "Many of those dwarrow are my kin, I'd be careful in insulting them. Or threatening them." </p><p>Bilbo sneered "Well, if they're related to <i>you</i> it explains why they are so dumb." Thorin growled and reached for his sword. Bilbo gave the dwarf a look that could melt mithril "You will not draw that inside my home" he hissed. </p><p>Thorin actually froze and stared at him angrily. Bilbo did not budge or lessen the heat of his look. Thorin lowered his hand "It seems we made a mistake in coming here." Bilbo nodded "You did! Which I have been saying this whole time!" </p><p>Bilbo opened his door "I'm sure some hobbit would help you, but not this one!!!" Gandalf finally moved, stopping Thorin from leaving. "Bilbo Baggins! I brought them to your smial for a reason!!" Bilbo huffed "Tough titties! I do not deal with stubborn dwarves who can't even find one hill." </p><p>Gandalf stopped Thorin again as the dwarf growled out a curse in Khuzdul. Gandalf then said something in Hobbitish that had Bilbo flinching and paling. Bowing his head, Bilbo closed the door and walked to his room. Scolded like an errant fauntling!<br/>
By a wizard no less!!</p><p>Sitting on his bed he glared at the ground. He was there for long enough to calm down by the time Gandalf came into his room. "My dear boy, there is no need for you to be rude to them." Bilbo sniffed "They were rude first!" Gandalf sighed and sat next to him.</p><p>"You are too old to be acting this way." Bilbo sighed, and then slowly nodded. "I know… I'm just so tired Gandalf, of...all the talking and odd looks and just...hobbits!" Gandalf chuckled, earning him a glare. "Come now Bilbo, hobbits aren't that bad." </p><p>Bilbo crossed his arms "I am not fully one of them...and they know it." Gandalf pat him gently on the back. Then the wizard tugged on his hair "I see you still hide the true color." Bilbo shrugged and Gandalf looked around the room.</p><p>"Whatever did you do to your weapons?" Bilbo felt his ears warm " They are in the study, away from prying eyes and sticky fingers." Gandalf chuckled again and then pulled Bilbo's hair from under his collar and tied it up the way he had always used to.</p><p>Bilbo felt himself starting to relax "You must apologize." Bilbo scowled "Why?" Gandalf stood "Because some of those dwarves are your relatives." Bilbo jerked his head up then got up and fixed his clothes. "Fine…" </p><p>Gandalf smiled and opened the door, and Bilbo rolled his eyes before padding to the dining room. He crossed his arms and avoided eye contact. "I apologize for my words. It was…impolite of me to offer insult to you all in my home." </p><p>He glanced towards the table and wondered who he was related to. Thorin was the first to break the silence of the table. "We must offer apologies as well, it has been explained that the others raided your pantry and have quite cleared it out." Bilbo lifted his head and fully looked at the dwarves (dwarrow?)</p><p>"Oh...well, all they had to do was ask… Gandalf didn't really tell me you were coming." He sent a look at the wizard who gave a look of innocence. Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Besides, that is just one of my pantries, so it is not as if they completely cleared me of food." </p><p>The dwarrow looked at him in surprise and he shrugged. "I can...put something together if you...need more." He saw Bombur's eyes light up and he knew Thorin must need something. "Two of you help me please, the second pantry has some roasted foods I believe." </p><p>Bilbo didn't really stock his own pantries past the basics. He was not the best cook. As for gardening well...he paid another hobbit to take care of that. Fili and Kili jumped up to help him, and he led them to the proper pantry. "Take what you can carry, but no tossing it around!!" </p><p>The two boys nodded, but as soon as they were out the door they were trying to juggle the food between them. Bilbo shook his head lightly and followed them with his own healthy amount. He set his share down calmly while the two brothers had made a mess.</p><p>Shaking his head again, he sat and got his own plate as Thorin ate and a few others ate more. Now that he had calmed down and was of a more even temper, he could tell that the group of dwarrow were a merry bunch. They laughed and joked and he rest his head in his hand as he watched them.</p><p>Some food flew across the table, but it was normally caught in some manner. Bilbo chuckled and lowered his gaze to his plate. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stick around with them. "Mr. Boggins watch out!" He lifted his gaze in time to see food coming towards his face. </p><p>He didn't really have enough time to catch it. So it splattered against his face. Everyone froze and Bilbo blinked before his resolve broke. "Pfft!" Then he outright laughed. It was kind of funny, and really, he should have been paying better attention. </p><p>As his laughter died down he wiped some of it off and tasted it. "Hm, not bad…" This seemed to be the que the dwarves needed to go back to their merrymaking. Bilbo cleaned his face the rest of the way and kept a better eye on his surroundings as he finished his own meal.</p><p>After the food was gone and the mess cleaned up, Thorin finally went into the business of this gathering. Bilbo listened intently with his elbows on the table and hands resting against his mouth. So...their quest was for Erebor was it? Bilbo felt an ache in his heart and knew he would go before Thorin even finished his explanation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ori was a smart dwarf. He often noticed things others didn't, hiding behind a sweet and innocent act that was only made stronger by the way that Dori treated him. He had learned more than enough from Nori to be able to spy on someone and they wouldn't even have a clue.</p><p>So he used his skills to watch Bilbo Baggins and learn. First off, their (unwilling) host did not act like any other hobbit had met, and Ori had met quite a few on his way here. Second, Bilbo did not look completely like a hobbit either.</p><p>Bilbo was taller and slimmer, his ears weren't quite as pointy and his nose wasn't as rounded. The hair curled like most and looked to be the proper color, but Ori had a feeling the color was not what Bilbo was born with, for his brows were much much lighter.</p><p>Then there were his eyes, a sharp blue that reminded Bilbo of Fili in a way. Right now they were focused on Thorin as the leader talked, and they held a serious gleam that spoke of a deeper maturity than the heir. As Ori watched and picked at his glove, those eyes slid over to him.</p><p>Ori looked away, despite wanting to look more. After he thought enough time passed, he returned to his spying. Only to find Bilbo looking right at him, his head on his hand and a raised brow when their gazes met. Ori's eyes went wide and he stilled in his normal fussing. </p><p>Bilbo was beautiful, and those sharp blue eyes were completely on him. <i>Durin eyes</i> he couldn't help but think.  But Bilbo was a Hobbit so he couldn't possibly have the eyes of a royal. It must be something that could naturally occur for the gentle race.</p><p>Bilbo stood, and it was only then that Ori realized the talk of their quest had ended, moving into general chatter around the table. The burglar sat beside him and he found his cheeks warming. </p><p>"Do you find me so interesting Master Ori?" Ori blinked "What?" Bilbo smiled a little and oh Mahal he looked even better with that smile. "You've been staring at me. I want to know why" Bilbo had noticed? Ori was surprised.</p><p>"Oh...well, I couldn't help but notice that you're a bit different then the other hobbits I've seen." He offered a shy smile and saw a steely glint enter Bilbo's eyes. Soon the look softened though and Bilbo sighed. "It's bound to be found out anyway…" he said low.</p><p>Then Bilbo truly seemed to lock gazes with him "That's due to the fact that I am not like them. I am actually half of something." Ori blinked and realized a few of the dwarrow were listening in. "Oh? What are you half of then?" Bilbo leaned slightly closer and Ori swore he might drown in the depths of Bilbo's eyes. </p><p>"Dwarf" the table stilled, all chatter cutting off abruptly. Ori took in Bilbo again, and yes, he could see how some of the differences could be from having dwarven blood. Bilbo drew back and Ori wished he was close again. </p><p>"I am half dwarf, and half hobbit. So that is why I seem different." Ori nodded and glanced at Balin, who was across from him. "How the heck does that happen?!" Kili all but blurted out and Balin sighed. Bilbo turned and faced Kili.</p><p>"Well you see when a male and a female love each other enough-" "That's not what I meant" Kili said with an almost serious look. Bilbo took this in stride, only pausing briefly ."Well, my dwarf father came to the Shire and met my hobbit mother and they married by Shire standards. When I was five he left...and I haven't seen him since. That was one hundred and forty years ago now."</p><p>Ori did the math and both his brows raised "One hundred and forty-five?! He's older than even you Ori!" Kili shouted and Ori sighed softly. "He's also older than us Kili" Fili pointed out and Kili pouted. Bilbo rolled his eyes as if he was used to their antics and Ori smiled some.</p><p>It would be nice to have someone closer to his age on this trip. Bilbo then crossed his arms and looked towards Thorin. Ori looked over to the leader as well. Thorin looked like he was trying to figure out who would have been in the Shire for that timeframe.</p><p>Bilbo raised a brow and Thorin furrowed his. Balin gave a cough that sounded close to a hidden laugh and the advisor certainly looked amused. "Your heritage does not bother us if that's what you're worried about Master Baggins." Bilbo looked at Balin and smirked "That is good to know."</p><p>And that seemed to be the end of that. "Master Baggins?" Ori asked softly, gaining the half dwarfs attention again. "Do you have a craft?" Bilbo smiled, gaining some dimples "Blacksmith, I also dabble in Jewelcrafting." </p><p>Ori nodded and filed that away for later. "Who was your teacher?" Bilbo's smile slipped away "Oh...well, I...learned from a man." Ori frowned and Bilbo shrugged "I couldn't find a dwarf willing to teach me, and elves were right out." Ori could feel Thorin's approval of the statement from where he sat and held back a giggle.</p><p>Bilbo's smile returned "So compared to dwarrow I'm likely very unskilled. Among men, I'm considered...good." Ori huffed, knowing that if Bilbo had any dwarven blood that he would be more skilled than any man. Bilbo's eyes twinkled much like Fili's and Kili's did when the two were up to trouble.</p><p> Ori wasn't about to fall for that "Who was your father?" Bilbo's whole expression shifted and the gleam was gone. "It doesn't matter" Ori blinked "Of course it does!" Bilbo looked angry "He <b>left</b> Master Ori, and never came back. I don't care who he was anymore." </p><p>Ori felt an ache in his heart "So you didn't know him?" Bilbo huffed "I didn't say that. I was five, so I remember him well enough." Ori looked down "Oh…" Ori then realized something. The battle for Moria was one hundred and forty years ago. Bilbo's father could have been one of the fallen.</p><p>It wasn't something that Ori felt comfortable bringing up. It didn't seem any  other dwarrow would mention it right now either. If Bilbo noticed the new heavy air, he didn't say anything about it. "What about your mother?" Nori asked, proving he had been eavesdropping.</p><p>Bilbo scowled then the expression faded and he lowered his gaze "Hobbits only live past one hundred if their mate would...and even that is if the other person is still around…" He shook his head "She started to fade when I was six, and lasted until I was thirty-three." </p><p>Dori gasped "You were just a child!" Bilbo gave Ori's brother a sharp look "It is the age of maturity for hobbits. It did not matter if I was part dwarf, to them I was an adult, and that was that." Ori could only imagine how hard that must have been.</p><p>Had Bilbo been alone since then? That might explain his attitude when the dwarrow first arrived. Tugging at his glove again he wondered what could be said to lift the heavy feeling that had settled and could come up with nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo sure knew how to kill a mood. It was not his fault his mother had died and his father had chosen to leave. It was not his fault he was all alone. Well...maybe not completely. "I'll get some rooms ready."</p><p>It was the only thing he could think to do. There were more than enough beds for everyone, all he had to do was make sure the sheets were fresh. Once that was done he went to his study. He unlocked it and opened the door with a sigh.</p><p>He actually didn't use it as a study, but more for a jewelcrafting space. He looked over his sword and then the bundle of metal sticks (or so it looked like). Then finally at his armor. It was not in the style of dwarves, elves, or men. </p><p>Perhaps it could be considered hobbit style if more members of the gentle race practiced smithing. Sighing, he took it to his room in several trips. He grabbed his locket and put it on under his clothes. It had a picture of both his parents in it…</p><p>He may not think kindly of his father, but that didn't mean he would completely ignore the fact they were related. Plus it really was the only thing Bilbo had of his father. "Daft dwarf…" he shook his head then went back to the dining room.</p><p>"The beds are ready, feel free to pick which one you prefer." He looked at Gandalf "You have your normal one." The wizard nodded and Bilbo looked around at the dwarves and sighed before going back to his room. He really didn't know how to talk to them all.</p><p>***<br/>
After a night of rest Bilbo donned his armor, strapped his sword to his back and the bundle of metal sticks to his side. Then he lifted his bag and headed outside. Balin and Thorin were already outside, and Bilbo stood close, but not overly close.</p><p>He could still hear what they were talking about, but tried to ignore it for the most part. "We could just ask him who his father is...or was." Balin said. Bilbo frowned and leaned against the fence that went around Bag End. </p><p>"It did not seem he really liked talking about it." Thorin roughly replied and Bilbo turned his head to watch a hobbit running down the path. The two dwarrows were still debating asking him of his father when the hobbit reached them.</p><p>"Master Smith! I hear you might be leaving?" Bilbo cleaned out his ear idly "Word sure travels fast. If you're worried about your property, the keys and lease are inside. I'd wait until the dwarrow leave before entering." </p><p>His landlord's eyes went wide, then he spotted Thorin and Balin. "Dwarves! They better not have broken anything in there!! Also, you better not have left a mess!!" Bilbo smiled "Oh I wouldn't <i>dream</i> of leaving a mess. Everything is where it should be, and I have what I own on my person." </p><p>The Hobbit huffed "You will also stop using Baggins correct?" Bilbo waved it away lazily "Yes, yes, I think you for its usage." The hobbit sighed and looked him over "You will be careful won't you?" he said lower. Bilbo met the others gaze "Of course Drogo, I thank you again for your aide."</p><p>Drogo smiled and moved to check the mail "Also, you better shave Bilbo, I can see your stubble!" Bilbo rubbed his face and shrugged. He would be traveling with dwarrow, so that didn't matter as much. Except for the color. Which he could hide later.</p><p>Bilbo noticed that Balin and Thorin were now staring at him and he raised a brow. "Isn't this your home laddie?" Balin asked and Bilbo scratched his cheek. "No, I just rented it." More dwarrow came out and Drogo went bug eyed. </p><p>"Bilbo, what is this nonsense on the door?!" Drogo yelled and Bilbo turned "You'll have to ask Gandalf, he's the one who did it." Drogo huffed and muttered to himself in hobbitish. Bilbo chuckled and pushed away from the fence. </p><p>He walked towards Bywater, knowing they'd have to get ponies and smiled as Drogo started giving Gandalf an earful. He paused by Thorin "It's best to be scarce when he sees the state of the plumbing." He gave a wink and then continued walking, while humming an old tune to himself.</p><p>***<br/>
Despite the distance he made, Bilbo still heard Drogo's screech and winced in sympathy. He had not really lied, for it had not been him who had made such a mess of things. "Hobbits…" he shook his head and glanced back to see the dwarrow moving a lot faster.</p><p>By the time they reached him he was laughing at their expressions. "I told you to get out of there" he said at a glare from Thorin. The dwarf could only grumble and make his way to get to the ponies. One dwarf (Dwalin he thought) said something about leaving as fast as they could.</p><p>Gandalf kept pace with Bilbo once he caught up, giving him a knowing look. "I left enough gold that Drogo can make the proper repairs." Gandalf chuckled and Bilbo shrugged "I did give them fair warning."</p><p>Gandalf nodded then also moved forward to make sure he got a horse for himself. Bilbo looked towards the East and sighed. He was leaving the Shire behind, a place that should have felt like home. Now he was on the way to Erebor, the place his father was from.</p><p>"I'll get to see those halls mum, and if I meet Adad, I'll give him a good scolding for you." Smiling sadly he got on his pony when it was time to and didn't even look back as they left the Shire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they traveled, Ori kept a curious eye on their newest member. Something about the half dwarf just drew him in. He had even started to ask Bilbo questions that avoided the mention of either parents. </p><p>One day, while it was raining Bilbo faced him. "Master Ori, can dwarrow swim?" Ori blinked at the odd question "Well, some can, it depends on if they want to learn or not." Bilbo nodded, and Ori noticed the beard growing in. It matched Bilbo's hair color. </p><p>"Hobbits can't swim in general, they sink like stones. Only the Stoors have been known to manage it. I...never did learn, and am not really sure if I can." So Bilbo couldn't swim? Ori frowned and wondered if that would be an issue later on.</p><p>They rode in silence for a bit when Bilbo spoke up again. "So, you want to be a Scribe right?" Ori nodded "I'm almost fully trained." Bilbo smiled "That's good" Ori nodded and they both went quiet again. This turned into a pattern as they traveled.</p><p>Ori felt that Bilbo was starting to open up more. The scribe to be certainly felt like they were friends. It was unclear if Bilbo felt the same, but the dwobbit (which is what they agreed a dwarf-hobbit should be called) seemed happy enough talking to him.</p><p>When the rain stopped Bilbo lowered his hood as they stopped on a cliff. Kili gasped "No fair!" Bilbo looked at the Prince with a frown. "His beard is thicker than mine" Kili whined and Bilbo and Ori shared a look. Bilbo raised a questioning brow and Ori shrugged.</p><p>Bilbo then shook his head and snuck an apple to his pony. Then the cry of orcs filled the air. Bilbo stiffened and Ori frowned in worry. So of course Fili and Kili had to make light of the situation. Thorin thankfully scolded them, but then Balin told the story about the battle of Moria.</p><p>Ori watched as Bilbo paled and a look of realization entered his gaze. Ori tugged his glove and chewed on his lip. "I...need a moment" the dwobbit moved, going to the side of the camp and around a corner quietly. Ori glanced at his brothers, then followed. </p><p>It did not take him long to find Bilbo, who was sitting on a log and staring forward. Ori silently joined him, willing to be there simply as quiet support. "...mum always did say he wouldn't leave us without reason."</p><p>Bilbo sighed "I was too angry to listen." Ori felt an ache in his heart and glanced over to Bilbo. "How am I supposed to react to learning he might be dead? It's been so long…" Ori sighed "I'm not sure Master Bilbo." Bilbo huffed "I am a master of nothing Ori."</p><p>Ori flushed as Bilbo dropped his own 'master'. Unsure on what to do or say he glanced around and then took Bilbo's hand in his own. Bilbo looked at it, then at him. Soon Ori saw Bilbo blush. Ori gave him a small and actually shy smile. </p><p>Bilbo returned the smile, then looked forward again. They just sat there in silence, and if Ori noticed when Bilbo started to cry, he said nothing. Maturity did not make grief hurt any less, and it must be hard to learn such news after so long of believing something else.</p><p>Ori could only offer his quiet support and squeezed Bilbo's hand when the dwobbit started to sob. Hearing a sound he looked back to see Thorin hovering a few feet away. Bilbo sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry…"</p><p>Ori returned his attention back to Bilbo. "You have nothing to be sorry for Master Burglar." Thorin said "It is always hard when learning a loved one has died." Bilbo sighed "Looks like I owe him an apology…"</p><p>Ori knew the dwobbit meant his father. "You know there's a memorial for the fallen in Ered Luin, and I'm sure we will build one in Erebor." He glanced at Thorin who nodded "You can make peace then maybe?" </p><p>Bilbo met his gaze and smiled "Yes...that sounds good Ori." The dwobbit slid his hand away "If you don't mind, I'd like a few moments alone." Ori stood and nodded "Of course." He went with Thorin back to the camp. </p><p>It wasn't very long before Bilbo reappeared and chose a place to sit. The dwobbit looked a bit downcast and kept his gaze lowered. Ori was sure it would take a while for Bilbo to come to terms with everything. Ori looked around and saw Fili and Kili also looked a bit glum.</p><p>They would likely return to normal by the morning. He saw Kili glance up at Bilbo and shift in his seat. "Our dad died too…" Bilbo raised his eyes and looked towards the Prince. "Amad never really talks about him in front of us anymore." Kili kicked at the dirt "So I always wonder what he was like."</p><p>Bilbo opened his mouth, then closed it. The dwobbit seemed at a loss for what to say. Ori sent a small glare Kili's way and the Prince just motioned to show he had tried. Fili elbowed the young dwarf and shook his head. "All you can do is keep the good memories alive" the heir added.</p><p>"Ki didn't even meet our dad, so I tell him what I can." A look of pain showed on Bilbo's face and he sighed "That's...actually pretty sound advice. Thorin's been teaching you well." Fili flushed but also puffed up a bit. Ori saw Bilbo smile some.</p><p>Then Bilbo looked at Kili "Thank you for trying Kili, it was very thoughtful." Kili blinked in surprise but then smiled. After that the two younger dwarrow perked up some and were chatting excitedly by the time they finished eating.</p><p>Bilbo turned in early, and Our watched him with a sad frown. "You like him, don't you?" Ori turned his head to face Dori and he flushed. "Well, he's my friend!" Dori raised a credulous brow. Ori lowered his head and messed with his gloves nervously. </p><p>Dori sighed "Very well" Ori looked up in surprise but Dori offered no further words after that. They all turned in with Dwalin on watch and Ori lay awake with swirling thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ori was not the only one to lay awake that night, Bilbo was doing the same, feeling a bit at odds. He had always sort of hated his father for just up and vanishing on him and his mother… Now though, he knew it could be because he was dead.</p><p>That didn't make him feel any better about some mental curses and general unpleasant thoughts he had towards the dwarf who sired him. Sighing, he rolled over and stared at the stars.</p><p>***<br/>In the days that followed Fili and Kili often stayed near him and talked, along with Ori who was a constant comfort. Bilbo got easily nervous around the scribe to be, but he still tried his best. </p><p>By the time they reached the ruined farmhouse he was starting to feel a bit better. He wasn't completely over the news, but he no longer felt like he had been suckerpunched. He only half paid attention to the wizard and Thorin fighting, but did watch the wizard storm off.</p><p>"So dramatic" he helped set up camp with the others. Bombur asked him to take some food to Fili and Kili, and he found the two discussing something rather heatedly. “What’s wrong?” He asked, holding out the food, they took it while they explained. Two ponies were missing. They didn’t want to tell Thorin.</p><p>Bilbo crossed his arms “In other words, you don’t want to be scolded. What if it’s something that won’t stop at the ponies? Plus all our supplies are on them. We should tell Thorin. It’s better to get a short scolding than to get hurt and perhaps spend a long time healing.”</p><p>The brothers shared a look “You’re right Bilbo” Fili said and Kili looked properly scolded already. Together they went to Thorin and explained the situation, then the whole group went to investigate, finding three trolls with a total of four ponies.</p><p>While the dwarrow discussed what to do, the trolls were arguing about the best way to eat the equines. “Oi, decide soon will ya? I don’t fancy turning to stone come dawn!” One said as he stirred the pot. Bilbo perked up “Did you hear that?” He asked the closest dwarf, who happened to be Ori.</p><p>“They said they turn to stone in the light. All we need to do is distract them until the sun rises and the rest will come naturally.” The dwarrow soon agreed to this plan, all spreading out. Bilbo was allowed to start off, since it was his idea. </p><p>“Well I think we should season them more!” He called out “Give them a bit more taste while we’re at it.” The trolls discussed this briefly before Nori took his turn. “Eh, too much work, and they taste just fine roasted on a spit for sure!” Bilbo smirked as this continued. </p><p>As it got closer to dawn, he caught sight of Gandalf. The dwarrow were able to distract the trolls up until the wizard cracked a rock to let the light shine on the three. They all turned to stone and the dwarrow cheered. Bilbo went up and looked over the new statues with a smile.</p><p>Gandalf came up to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. “Good job my boy.” Bilbo looked up at the wizard and grinned. The wizard left him there and he looked at the statues again before they were moving  to find the trolls cave. Bilbo gained a small elvish blade, while Thorin and Gandalf found swords.</p><p>Bilbo tied the small blade to his side, opposite of the bundle of metal sticks. A few of the dwarrow were burying treasure, which was utterly silly. “Aren’t we going to a whole mountain filled with gold?” The small group paused and he raised a brow at their antics. “Doesn’t hurt to have more” Nori supplied, and the small group continued. </p><p>Bilbo and Dwalin both rolled their eyes, but if the dwarrow wanted to waste their time in such a manner, then they could. Bilbo left the cave and looked towards the East with a sigh. They were still so far away. A small part of him wanted to be there already, while a larger part was dreading it.</p><p>It would be up to him to face the dragon after all. Adjusting the blade at his side he faced the cave as the others came out. He smiled at Ori when the dwarf came out and got a small smile in return. Then he heard something and drew his sword.</p><p>Now, this was the sword he had made, and not the one he had just gotten from the cave. Balin gave it a sharp look then frowned. Bilbo wondered at that, but then they were being jumped by wargs. Bilbo killed one, while Kili took care of the other.</p><p>Thorin looked them over quickly "These are just scouts, more will soon be upon us." Gandalf asked who Thorin had told and the dwarf insisted he had told no one. "Why do you want to know?" Bilbo asked, because Gandalf did not tend to ask idle questions. </p><p>Gandalf looked at him, a tenseness in his eyes "Because we are being hunted." Bilbo frowned and looked around "The ponies spooked." Or, the free ones had "We only have four left." Bilbo moved "Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin should take them while the rest of us run." </p><p>Bilbo soothed the ponies with soft whispers and gentle touches. When no dwarrow moved he turned and frowned. "Well? What are you waiting for?!" The dwarrow exchanged looks then Thorin moved forward. "He's right, it's the best course of action." </p><p>Fili and Kili followed Thorin, and Dwalin trailed after them slower, looking at Bilbo as if seeing him for the first time. Gandalf gave Dwalin quick instructions, and then they were off. Bilbo sighed and looked at Gandalf.</p><p>"Why do I have the feeling that I know where you sent them?" Gandalf glanced at him "No time for speculations my boy, come, we must run and provide a distraction for the royals." Bilbo rolled his eyes and got running with the others quickly following.</p><p>They ran across a mostly open area, and Bilbo soon caught sight of the first mounted warg "Here they come!" They all focused on running, shouting to distract the wargs and orc from going a certain direction. Gandalf was in the lead with Bilbo in the back.</p><p>As they neared an especially large outcrop, Bilbo could hear horns in the distance. "Elves!!!" Balin gave him a glance but then Gandalf was directing them into a tunnel. They all slid in with Bilbo jumping in last. One orc fell in after them, already dead. </p><p>Bilbo glanced up and then followed the tunnel. The more he walked, the more he could sense something more in the ground. "Do you feel it Bilbo?" The dwobbit looked at Gandalf "Well, I certainly feel something." Gandalf chuckled, and Bilbo looked forward again.</p><p>Soon enough they exited the tunnel and Bilbo stared at the city they had come upon. "Welcome to the last Homely Home… Rivendell." Bilbo frowned "Elves" he did not like elves...but he didn't fully hate them either. "Thorin won't like this." Gandalf just gave him an amused look and then they moved to enter the elvish place</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Balin was a wise dwarf, if he wasn't he wouldn't make a good advisor or even a decent teacher. He could recognize when someone had a sharp mind, so he definitely noticed Bilbo's quick wit. Not only had the dwobbit made a good suggestion for how to deal with the trolls, but he had quickly decided that the royal dwarrow should use the ponies that were left with Dwalin as protection.</p><p>The lad would make a good advisor, or even a half decent scribe if he wanted to be one. As they met up with Thorin, he could tell their leader was not pleased. Balin just went to his Kings side while watching Bilbo help with the ponies.</p><p>"Have you figured out who his father is yet?" Thorin asked and Balin shook his head. "No, but I can tell he is a smart lad." Thorin gave a nod and then scowled as more elves came and soon surrounded the company. He heard a sigh and looked towards it to see Bilbo shaking his head and muttering about dramatics. </p><p>Balin smiled softly even as a short discussion seemed to play out between Gandalf, Thorin and the elf leader. The elf (Lord Elrond) invited them to eat and even offered baths for them all. The dwarrow grumbled a little, but they needed the break from their travels.</p><p>Balin continued to keep a sharp eye on Bilbo as they ate and made merry. He often caught the dwobbit glancing over at Ori and smiling when he thought no one noticed. Balin adjusted himself and noticed Ori was doing the same even as he complained loudly about the food and asked for chips. </p><p>Well, that was interesting. Also something to keep in mind for later. Balin chuckled and gained a questioning gaze from Dwalin, but just shook his head to show it was nothing. Dwalin returned to his own meal, and after they all finished eating they all headed to their rooms. </p><p>A few went to take those baths while others washed their soiled clothes and hung them around the area. Balin looked around, but didn't see Bilbo anywhere. The lad could be silent as a shadow when he wanted to be. Balin shrugged and gathered his change of clothes for his own bath.</p><p>He waited until the first group of dwarrow came back, preferring a more private bath. He walked down the halls and soon found the bath, entering and hearing someone humming. Oh, so someone else was here?</p><p>Balin shrugged and figured it was still private enough with just one other there and got ready to enter the area properly. Only to see Bilbo combing out his blonde hair in a mirror. Balin gave the lad a nod and moved to prepare for his own bath.</p><p>…<br/>
Wasn't Bilbo's hair brown? Balin spun and saw wide eyes reflected back at him. The dwobbit looked completely frozen. Blonde hair, blue eyes….part dwarf. "Oh Mahal…" There was only one dwarf he knew that could have passed down such coloring. One dwarf that had indeed fallen during Moria.</p><p>"...you're Frerin's son...aren't you?" Bilbo's eyes widened more somehow, which was answer enough. Balin opened his mouth, and that's when Dwalin burst in. Bilbo turned his head towards the warrior, who gave him a glance, then did a double take. </p><p>Balin pinched the bridge of his nose as Dwalin swore loudly. Bilbo for his part covered his face and flushed. Dwalin looked between them, then moved and secured the door so no one else could get in for now. Then his brother crossed his arms and gave a hard look towards Bilbo "Explain." </p><p>Bilbo lowered his hands "Er...is it okay if I um...get dressed first?" Balin blinked then remembered they were all in the baths, so they were all naked. Bilbo looked like he was already clean, so all he had left to do was the rest of his hair and dressing. Balin and Dwalin exchanged a look and the warrior grunted.</p><p>Bilbo spared a thankful smile then went and got dressed before sitting on the edge of a platform and sighing. "So as I said before, my father, Frerin came to the Shire and met my mother. They courted and married the Shire way and had me…"</p><p>Bilbo crossed his arms "When I was five, he...went away, I guess to fight for Moria?" Balin nodded and Bilbo looked sad. "I used to hate him for leaving." The dwobbit sighed "My mother told me no one could know who I was related to. So she made me put stuff in my hair to cover the color and shave my beard." </p><p>Bilbo shrugged "I kept it up even as I trained and learned my crafts and kept moving around. And now here we are." Balin ran his hand through his beard and Dwalin let out a long sigh. "He's older than Fili…" Balin froze and looked at Dwalin in surprise.</p><p>Bilbo frowned "What does that have to do with anything?" Oh...so the lad didn't know how important his father was. "Laddie" he started as Dwalin moved to start washing. "Frerin was Thorin's younger brother before Lady Dis." Bilbo started losing his color. "So when it comes to who has more claim on the throne...well, you are the oldest of the three princes." </p><p>Bilbo looked away, looking thoughtful. "I'm only half dwarf though. Doesn't that exclude me?" Balin smiled, once again appreciating Bilbo's intelligence. "It might...it really depends on Thorin." Bilbo met his gaze again. "He's the King, he can claim you as the heir if he wants to."</p><p>Bilbo made a face "I don't want him to." Balin raised his brows "I'm fine with the way things are, with Fili as the heir." Balin felt his surprise form into mirth and chuckled. "You are a fine lad Bilbo" the dwobbit flushed and Balin went to start his bath.</p><p>"After Dwalin and I bathe, we'll help you with your hair." Bilbo raised his own brows and then smiled "All right…" Then the dwobbit seemed to realize something and looked scared again. "I called my uncle a stable hand" Balin processed this and laughed, and even Dwalin smiled a bit.</p><p>"Aye, but he did insult you first...and he's been called worse by your aunt." Bilbo relaxed and went quiet for a little bit. "Ugh, that makes Fili and Kili my cousins." Balin chuckled and nodded as he washed. Dwalin turned in the bath he had gone into.</p><p>"Balin and I are your kin also, as are Oin and Gloin." Bilbo looked surprised "Who aren't we related to?" Balin smiled at the dwobbits use of 'we'. He slid into the warm water with a sigh "I believe Dori, Nori, and Ori are not directly related." Bilbo flushed and Balin started to relax.</p><p>Silence fell among them, but it wasn't a tense one. Bilbo only moved to get a tin and his comb. The dwobbit finished combing out his hair as Balin and Dwalin finished their baths. When the two dwarrow were done, Bilbo opened the tin to show a brown paste like substance.</p><p>"It's probably better to hide it for now…" The dwobbit said a bit unsteadily "I don't think anyone can handle another surprise right now." Balin sat by him "They can handle plenty laddie." Bilbo stared at his lap. "I...don't think I'm ready to face them as myself." </p><p>Balin nodded and Dwalin clapped Bilbo on the back. "We'll help you out cousin" Bilbo smiled softly then Dwalin helped him put the paste in his beard, while Balin worked on the dwobbits hair. Then Balin put Bilbo's hair up in a general dwarf style and they all returned to the rest of the company with a shared secret between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but here is an update.<br/>I am still homeless, but somewhere safe, so writing is a bit easier.<br/>Been trying to update a few things, but sometimes the story doesn't come so easily.</p><p>Thank you so much for the patience you have shown and I just hope I can write well enough that it's worth the wait</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilbo was confused when Thorin had them all leave so fast. It seemed wiser to stay and rest at least for a little longer. They started on the trip across the Misty Mountains before the sun had even risen. Before long they were assaulted by a storm, and Bilbo covered his hair and growing beard the best he could.</p><p>After some time Balin shouted “This isn’t a thunderstorm, it’s a thunder battle! Look!” and his cousin pointed. Bilbo found himself following the motion. Large forms moved in the rain “By Durin’s beard...stone giants! They do exist.” Bofur breathed and Bilbo frowned and looked to the ground where they stood. </p><p>“We need to move” he looked up “RUN! MOVE!!” Balin glanced at him and then the ground lurched underneath them. Only then did they start moving. “ORI NO!!” Bilbo looked back and saw the dwarf slipping. </p><p>He moved and soon caught the scribe, the dwarf balancing on the edge. The stone was shifting and Bilbo met Ori’s panicked gaze. Pressing his lips together tightly he adjusted his footing. “Do forgive me Ori” he caught sight of Nori and Dori. “I am afraid I have to toss you.” Ori blinked and then Bilbo put all his weight and strength into throwing the dwarf towards his brothers.</p><p>The ground under him crumbled and he slipped a little before scrambling to gain his footing. “Bilbo, watch out!!” Ori yelled and Bilbo saw a wall rushing towards him...or rather the giant was falling towards it. Bilbo moved, hoping he wouldn’t get crushed as the giant collided with the mountain. The noise it made jarred his senses, but he wound up on the path safely enough. </p><p>“Bilbo!” Dwalin helped him stand, and Bilbo put a hand to his head as a small wave of dizziness swept through his head. Another crash of stone against stone made him wince and shift his weight towards his cousin. “Too much noise…” Dwalin frowned and helped him down the path to the rest of the group. </p><p>Thorin ordered that they find shelter, and they traveled further down the path. As his senses righted themselves, Bilbo could handle the noise better. Still, his hearing was still sharper than the dwarrow’s and the rumbles still hurt his head a little. Once they found a cave and entered Oin gave him a look over. </p><p>“Hm, the crash affected his hearing some, but it should fade by morning.” Bilbo offered a small smile before finding a spot to sit and settle a bit. He was soon joined by Balin “You did a fine thing lad, saving young Ori like that.” Bilbo nodded and looked towards the scribe to be, and saw that he was being fussed over by his brothers.</p><p>He chuckled a little at the sight. “You like him” Balin stated and Bilbo met the older dwarfs gaze “Sure...he is a friend to me now” Balin cocked a brow. “Only a friend?” Bilbo frowned “Should he be more?” Balin gave a short hum “Perhaps...you do know of One's, correct?” </p><p>Bilbo nodded “Sure, every dwarf was forged by Mahal, and in that forging their souls split into two parts. The two parts seek each other out, and a dwarf can only love the person with his or her other half.” Balin smiled “That is correct!! You were taught well.” </p><p>Bilbo glanced at Ori “You think he may be my One?” He tilted his head “Why?” Balin chuckled “You talk to him a lot more than anyone else, and you were quite quick to save him.” Bilbo hadn’t realized he had talked to Ori that much.</p><p>As for the saving part… “I would gladly protect any of you Balin.” Balin looked amused “Aye, I imagine you would lad. Tell me, how did you know the path wasn’t safe?” Bilbo shrugged “I could just...feel it” he looked to his feet and wiggled his toes.</p><p>“It is said that hobbits can sense much through their feet which are always bare on the ground. I’ve always been better on stone.” Balin looked pleased “That is likely your dwarven heritage. We are all connected to the stone. Enough to have what is called stone sense...we would never get lost inside a mountain.”</p><p>Bilbo gave an amused grin “Explains why Thorin got lost finding Bag End.” Balin chuckled “Don’t let him hear you say that lad” Bilbo flushed a little “Sorry cousin.” Balin shook his head “I do not personally mind.” Bilbo shifted on the ground then ran his hand through his hair before returning to the topic of One’s. “Honestly...I am not sure if he could be my One or not. I mean...I’ve never really gotten close with anyone, so how could I tell if I...well, love someone?” </p><p>Balin moved patting him on the back. “I think that’s something you have to learn on your own lad.” Bilbo sighed and slumped a little “How did I know you would say that?” Balin laughed and Bilbo smiled and then frowned as he spotted blue. His elvish blade was glowing. “Oh for Mahals sake!” Then the ground cracked and opened, and they all fell into the mountain. Bilbo landed with a grunt and looked around. They were in a wooden cage. He didn’t get long to process that before goblins were upon them.</p><p>Bilbo was pulled with the others at first, but then he went willingly as the goblins almost left him behind. Their group was led to the goblin leader, who fancied himself their king judging from the crown. The ugly creature also went on about how they had trespassed, speaking of torturing them, starting with Ori.</p><p>Bilbo saw red, and somehow managed to get to the head of the group. Their weapons were all in a pile and he grabbed the first handle he could and swung. He barely registered that it was Dwalin’s hammer before it hit home and the huge goblin howled in pain. </p><p>The goblin king staggered and Bilbo shifted his weight and adjusted his grip. He had a brief thought that perhaps Balin was right about his feeling closer to Ori than just friendship. Then the goblin king was trying to grab him, and he had to focus on dodging. </p><p>Bilbo was agile in the best of times, but the goblin king trumped him in size and soon grabbed his hair. Bilbo blinked and dropped the hammer, and as the goblin king moved to take hold of him, he drew his sword and the elvish blade.</p><p>He stabbed the goblin king's hand, then rolled away, scowling as his hair fell into his face a little. Turning the blades in his hand he held one slightly behind his back and the other at his front. “Kill him!!” The huge goblin shouted and then the smaller ones started to come after him.</p><p>Gritting his teeth he huffed and then fought those that got too close, but he knew there were too many to hope to win. In fact if it wasn’t for Gandalf showing up and calling the dwarrow to fight, Bilbo could have died then. Yet the wizard did show up and Bilbo rolled his eyes before finding a dwarf back to back with him. </p><p>A glance over his shoulder told him it was Ori and he smirked before adjusting the way he held his blades to fight even more. Soon they were running, and the scribe stayed close to him as they fought through goblins. Things were going well...until they weren’t. A group of goblins managed to surprise both Bilbo and Ori and knocked them off the platform to shouts and yells. Bilbo hit something hard before blacking out as they tumbled down into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ori had been pleased when Bilbo saved him on the stone giant. Then again in what the goblins called their town. It didn’t surprise the aspiring scribe much that Bilbo could fight, since he did have dwarven blood. That didn’t help though when they were both taken by surprise and tumbled down into a chasm. He heard Bilbo hit something with a rather nasty thud before he was surrounded by water.</p><p>Ori swam to the surface and quickly realized that Bilbo wasn’t in sight. The aspiring scribe soon realized that Bilbo must have been knocked unconscious. Fear gripped him...Bilbo couldn’t swim, even if he were conscious. Diving back in, he swam as deep as he could and looked around. Still no sign of the dwobbit and Ori had to surface for air. “Bilbo!” </p><p>Had they been separated during the fall? Ori couldn’t even see bubbles as a sign of where the dwobbit might be. Sniffing he swam to the shore and pulled himself to his feet before checking the edge as much as he could. It was a rather big gathering of water, and some spots were inaccessible due to the way the mountain was.</p><p>Ori felt at a loss, he didn’t want to leave the mountain without knowing what had happened to Bilbo...but he couldn’t stay here either. His brothers would be worried, and for all he knew they were still fighting goblins. Ori grit his teeth and moved, using his stone sense to find the way out. He had to rub at his face several times as he went. </p><p>When he found the way out he marked the tunnel as quickly as he could, and was startled by the others running down the main tunnel towards him and the exit. They didn’t seem to register him at first, or at least Gandalf had only spared him a glance in his hurry, but a cry of relief proved that the dwarrow had noticed his presence.</p><p>Or at least two had. Nori reached him first and gave him a fierce hug, then Dori joined in. Gandalf paused outside “There’s no time to linger! They're hot on our heels!!” Ori opened his mouth to object, but then he saw the rather large number of goblins. They couldn’t backtrack to the water he had fallen in.</p><p>Swallowing down his grief for now he ran with the others until Gandalf had them stop, the mountain still in sight. It was only then that Gandalf noticed the missing member and focused on Ori. “Where is he? Where is Bilbo?” Ori looked towards the mountain, feeling helpless “We...got separated when we fell I think. I couldn’t find him…” </p><p>Ori felt tears gathering and covered his face “I marked the tunnel I came out of...but with the goblins…” They likely couldn’t go back. He felt Dori take hold of him and turned to his brother for comfort. A tense silence settled around the group and they stayed that way until a horn sounded from the mountain. The group as a whole turned and saw orcs, and Ori dried his tears before they had to run again.</p><p>As they got further from the mountain, Ori felt an ache build in his chest. He was sure he was still crying, but in the hurry to get to safety no one really took notice or pointed it out. Everyone was too busy running as the wargs swiftly caught up. “Climb the trees!” Gandalf yelled and the dwarrow had little choice but to follow the command. </p><p>This offered only some protection as the wargs then attacked the trunks and made the trees crash. The dwarrow had to move, leaping from tree to tree, until they finally had nowhere else to go.  At some point Ori even fell off the last tree, saved by grabbing onto Dori, who also slipped but was saved by Gandalf and his staff.</p><p>Ori glanced down and saw a worrying drop then looked up as he heard Thorin growl out something. Then he saw the white orc on its equally white warg and swallowed in fear. Azog was supposed to be dead, but here he was, saying something that Ori couldn’t catch but Thorin most certainly had judging from their leader's reaction.</p><p>All that Ori could do was watch and try not to lose his hold on his brother.</p><p>***</p><p>When Thorin heard that Bilbo had been lost in the mountain, he wasn’t sure what to think or feel. Sure he didn’t really hate the half dwarf, but nor had he gone out of the way to befriend the burglar. What Thorin did know was that Ori was grieved by the loss, and Thorin ached for the young dwarf. Though Thorin had not met his One yet, he would never wish that someone would lose theirs. Especially not kind and smart Ori.</p><p>They had no time to head back and look for Bilbo, goblins were waiting in the mountain, and soon orcs were on the chase. Which wound them all up in trees...where the orc he thought dead came riding to watch as they were forced to the trees and then soon to a cliff. Most of the company were hanging from the branches, including himself.</p><p>Ori and Dori were hanging from Gandalf’s staff and Thorin dreaded their loss. It was bad enough they had lost their burglar. Azog seemed to feel this was the best time to throw insult at them all and Thorin somehow climbed to the trunk. He may have failed to kill the orc back at Moria, but he would not do so now.</p><p>Thorin charged the orc and barely registered that there was a commotion near the back of the group. Azog was focused on Thorin, so the dwarf king focused on the pale orc in return. They fought, or rather Thorin tried to hit the orc and was knocked down for his efforts. Azog's warg moved to bite him, but then drew back with a yelp while at the same time something that shined in the firelight wrapped around Azog’s neck. </p><p>Thorin blinked at what looked like metal sticks connected with chains. A cry of another orc had him snapping attention to behind the white orc. Thorin froze in every sense, he wasn’t even sure that he was breathing. Blonde hair glowed in the light and blue eyes blazed with fury, and Thorin would swear he was hallucinating. </p><p>If it was not for the figure holding a bloody sword in one hand and the end of the odd weapon around Azog’s neck, Thorin would most certainly dismiss the visage as fake. Then he noticed the fallen orcs and wargs and knew this person had fought through them to get access to Azog. A growl filled the air, coming from Thorin’s savior and then the blonde male pulled on the odd weapon and Azog was yanked from his mount.</p><p>The chains rattled and then a clicking sound filled the air as the sword was sheathed. Thorin was about to yell that such a move was foolish, but then he realized the odd weapon was forming into a pole. The clicking sounds were the metal sticks coming together to form something solid instead of parts only connected by chains. </p><p>Azog was spun as a result and crashed against a different tree. The newcomer moved the newly formed pole and glared around before moving towards Thorin and standing in a way that would help support the king if Thorin rose to fight again. The other male looked towards him as if to see if he was whole and that’s when Thorin noticed the pointed ears.</p><p>Air rushed out of him and he blinked in dumb surprise as new information fell into place. “Bilbo!” The shout came from Balin in the tree and the dwobbit looked over before his gaze found Ori. Another growl came from the smaller male and he whipped his head towards what was left of the orcs with a fierce look in his eyes. He looked so much like Frerin that Thorin’s chest ached. </p><p>“Get up Thorin!” Bilbo shouted and Thorin shook off his shock for now and got to his feet. There were still orcs to deal with, including Azog, who was getting up again. The time for question would have to wait, right now they had to fight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>